starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars SOTF RPG
Welcome to the Hero_Unit RPG wiki! Enjoy yourself. Please do NOT edit anyone's pages that are not yours. since January 29, 2009 ; Section title * Darth Mallous * Battle of Andilos Nebula * Battle of Denon * Commander Bly * Defiant * MetroidNut ; Section title * The Grained One * Velot Artill * Captain Price * Vindolian Federation * Zekkus Black * Eras }} ;July 26/Renegades and Republics :The Republica rpg is offically ended by it's creator, Fallen. The X-men RPG is now the Marvel rpg. To replace the void of Republica and to fulfill a recent request for another Kotor AU, Kotor: Renegade has been created. It will have a wikipage and all the chars will receive wiki pages. This will only include events in the rpg, any SW canon chars will only have their involvement and rpged parts in the story. This new story is considered Timeline C, as it is seperate from all other rpgs. :the renegade F''allen ;July 13/Reformation :Finally the rpg group is coming bcak together. After much hostility everything is going back to the good old days. Hopefully this puts an end to all conflicts between everyone. ''F''allen ;July 5/Format :It's a semicolon, then a colon. Stop making me correct you. ;July 5/X-Men - Darkness :Recently, the rpgers Omega, Fallen, Hero Unit, Paladin,(possible a return of Disciple)and Raccoon have come together to do a dark superhero story. As for now, Republica has been shelved for debate on it's contents and original concept. The X-Men rpg was envisioned by Fallen and has been expanded upon by Hero Unit and Raccoon. The story primarily focuses on the X-Men, but also includes Spider-Man and Iron Man, along with some new characters created by the rpgers. The story is set after and before various events in the marvel universe. ;June 29/Republica :This is a notice on the creation of the Republica wikipage. It will reside in this RPG wiki and will -not- be deleted. Deletion of it shall be reported to High Inquisitor Hero and the fallen jedi. ;June 25/Don't erase my messages again, Fallen. :That was a warning. --Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 00:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ;June 25/On the Halo RPG :If you're planning on writing Halo RPG articles, note that we already have some - Raptor, Jonathon, Kylon, The Floating Platform of Mysteryyyy...etc. Also, in terms of important events, we had the battle between Acheron and Swayvil. It has far-reaching consequences, so I just wanted to throw that out there. ;June 24/Yeeaaah. :I recall us "snubbing" you about trying to block fire with a five-inch stick of plasma and trying to catch Morgoth's hands on fire when flying over him. I fixed your bold, by the way. --Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 03:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ;June 24/On The Edge. :This is Fallen. Very little in the greatness of events has happened.(Other then me getting snubbed.) I plan to make an article for the Halo comedy/military rpg. It will feature all the characters, weapons, and the location. ;June 2/Whoo! :Thank you Raccoon!--Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 20:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ;June 02/HEAR YE! HEAR YE! :I have decided to make Benndak a perma-Admin!!!! - Raccoon ;May 28/Cosmetic Changes Ahoy! :Yeah, fixed up the wiki's main page a bit. It hopefully looks more like a database and less like a half-hearted attempt at a wiki page. :P HAIL ME --Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 17:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Commander Bly was one of the primary Clone Commanders in the Third Republic era and on, as well as having served in the Grand Army of the Republic in the clone wars. He was known for his headstrong and childish behavior until he was traumatized (for the first time) by witnessing his entire squad murdered brutally, some stabbed through the heart or head and others reduced to a charred corpse. 300px|right Video of the Week --Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 17:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Video of the Century --Signed by His Lordship, Benndak 01:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse